


We Die In The End

by SurbhitSri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurbhitSri/pseuds/SurbhitSri
Summary: Damon is desperately searching for a way to save Elena. Ron is trying to recover from his last encounter with Damon. Bonnie is trying to learn what being a witch really means. Finn is trapped alone and conscious in his coffin. Who knew what they all needed was each other.Warning!! All four of them are main characters. None of them are safe.





	1. Memories long gone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I halfheartedly started 'I Am Not A Traitor' I quickly realized that I had started the story at a bad time (within the narrative) with little foresight. This resulted in me having to write lots of filler chapters before I can even get to the meat of the story. After constantly trying to salvage the story I realized that I had no interest in writing any kind of filler chapter.
> 
> Thus, I decided to start a new story which gets right into the action.
> 
> This is the last Author's note at the start. In later chapters it will be at the bottom.

Damon woke up, contemplating what the day would bring. For quite some time he just laid still on the bed, thinking. He had to find a way to save Elena, truly save her. Not for the first time, he tried to find something he had learned in his years as a vampire that could help him. He was disturbed from his thoughts by the voice of Elijah.

"Tonight is a full moon," Elijah said, "We should assume Niklaus is prepared to break the curse."

"Elena said that the sun and the moon curse is fake. That it's just a curse on Klaus" Stefan asked. Damon got up, getting ready to go down at top speed.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting but if he breaks the curse, he will be a true hybrid" Elijah explained.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse," Damon asked as he walked in, "We could kill him today. With Bonnie."

"Damon…" Stefan began but was interrupted by Elena. "No, Bonnie can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy," Damon said, not willing to lose Elena because of Bonnie.

"It's not an option," Elena said. It didn't help his mood in the slightest. There were so many ways to save Elena but everyone was letting their hearts rule their minds. It frustrated him to no end.

"Alright, how do we break the curse," Stefan asked Elijah.

"Well the ritual itself is relatively simple. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moon stone."

"A witch will channel the power of a full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each."

"And where do I fit in?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual," Elijah said while taking a box down from the shelf, "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death."

Damon looked over to Elena to see her reaction. She seemed flustered for a moment and then both Elena and Stefan intertwined their hands, providing support. Needless to say. Damon wasn't too happy about Stefan following this suicide plan.

"And that's where you come in," Elena said, looking at Elijah.

Elijah opened the box to reveal an intricate glass bottle which seemed to be filled with a clear liquid. "This is an elixir," Elijah explained, "that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of restitution"

"That's your plan," Damon asked. "A magical potion with no expiry date?"

"Do you have a better solution?" Elijah replied.

"Yes, in fact. Give her vampire blood." The room quieted down, tension heavy in the air.

Finally, Elena spoke, "I don't want to be a vampire, Damon."

"What if it doesn't work Elena," Damon asked.

"Then I'll just be dead."

"I can't believe you, all of you. You are going to bet Elena's life on this insane plan. None of you can keep your sentiments out of something as crucial as this. Its clear that I will have to take action myself to save Elena." Without waiting for a reply, Damon walked away.

There had to be another way. Somehow, he knew there was another way. But no matter how much he tried, Damon couldn't figure out what it was. Every time he came close to the answer, his thoughts drifted away towards the opposite direction.

He was becoming more and more sure that someone had messed with his mind. I wondered if it was Elijah or Klaus. Either way, he had to find out what was wrong with him. Fortunately, he knew just where to go.

The trip to the old witch house was uneventful, which he was glad about since time was running out. He had to do something fast.

"What do you want, Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Just for you to do a simple spell," he replied.

"What kind of spell?"

"I think someone has messed with my mind. I need you to get into my head and fix the problem."

"I don't know any spell that could do that, and even if it existed it would…"

"Require a lot of power," he finished for her.

"You have the spell?"

"Right here," Damon said and passed her a sheet of parchment. He had acquired it long ago from one of his witch friends. Bonnie studied it for some time.

"I'll do it," she said, "but here are some ground rules. Don't fight my presence in your mind. Keep it open and inviting. Also, don't try to kill me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because it's going to hurt, a lot. Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Do it."


	2. Ron Weasley

It felt weird, delving into the mind of someone else, Bonnie thought. Thoughts and images flashed by Bonnie, blurred at the edges with thick smoke. "Concentrate, Damon" she said to the abyss below her. Soon, the speed slowed and a memory solidified around her.

We were in a room, and Damon was there examining a grimoire. A woman was lying on the bed, half naked. Bonnie quickly averted her eyes and focused on Damon.

"What does this one do?" Damon asked, holding up a newly written piece of parchment.

The woman got up from the bed and moved over to Damon, examining what she had written. "This, is my own twist on an old spell. This can remove all supernatural mental tricks from a person's mind."

"Can this break a sire bond?" Damon asked, kissing the woman on her neck.

"Possibly," she said and Bonnie was sure she saw a flicker of hope in Damon's eyes though it was gone the moment later, "But good luck finding a witch powerful enough to cast it."

Damon's face turned into a scowl and he snapped the witch's neck.

The memory dissolved and she was back staring into nothingness. "Concentrate on the problem, Damon."

Although there was no real way to tell, she felt like she was moving forwards, towards something. It seemed that somehow the smoke was getting thicker and thicker. Many times Bonnie had sudden thoughts of turning away but she kept moving forwards, ignoring her primal instinct.

Still, there seemed to be nothing actually happening. Just when she was about to give up, Bonnie saw a light flicker in the distance. With renewed enthusiasm she moved toward the ball seemingly made out of red light alone. It throbbed as if it was alive.

Bonnie moved up to it and took it in her hands. As she started to unravel the magic, she saw glimpses of the memories hidden by it. Blood seemed to be in every single one of them and she wondered if she should really set these memories free. Deciding that it was important, she continued her work. It seemed to dissolve easily with her power, the memories almost completely revealed.

As she was about to remove it completely, she felt it relapse and gain strength again. It wasn't long before she realized it was channeling her own power to stay "alive". She fought back but the magic was too strong, using her own power against her. She realized that if she didn't leave soon then there would be no stopping it. Instead of opening it further, she put a wedge between the current opening, so to speak. It wouldn't hold in the long run but this was the only thing she could do for now.

It seemed to work, and the memories were accessible for now. Bonnie moved forward wanting to see more than just glimpses of these memories but someone grabbed her hand. It was Damon.

"That's enough," he said and she was thrown out of his mind.

Bonnie came to consciousness with Jeremy cradling my body. She got up and moved over to check on Damon. He was lying still on the ground.

And then he started screaming.

* * *

_6 years ago_

Damon was lying on the ground in the middle of a dark room which looked like the dungeons of a house. He could feel that he was weakened by vervain so no matter how much Damon tried, he couldn't even get a scratch on the ropes. Damon wondered who he had pissed off this time.

Damon could hear two people coming down, dragging something behind them. The cellar door opened and they came in, and the object turned out to be a human. The man looked to have been tortured for quite some time. He wondered if his captors intended to feed him to him.

Damon dismissed that idea when they fed him their blood, which confirmed them to be vampires. Instead of being relieved, the man seemed to be in extreme pain as his wounds healed.

"Why am I here, gentlemen?" Damon asked, drawing their attention away from the poor man.

"Shut your mouth, child," The muscular captor screamed at me.

"Don't bother with him, Dave," the other one said.

"Yeah, you're right Alex. He doesn't matter."

The man lying on the ground finally seemed to collect himself before asking, "What is he doing here? I don't know him."

"Now, where are my manners," Alex said. "Weasley, this is Damon Salvatore, a 160 year old vampire that has killed countless people for fun. Damon, this is Ron Weasley, a wizard that once helped save the world."

"That doesn't really explain anything, does it?" Ron said. I couldn't help but share the sentiment. In reply, Dave hit Ron so hard that he went flying across the room hitting the wall and fell with a dull thud.

Both Dave and Alex were focused on Ron and I moved to take advantage of the situation. Unfortunately, I ran headfirst into an invisible barrier. Thankfully, his captors didn't notice.

Alex roughly picked up Ron who spit out some blood. "Now listen to me carefully, vampires in England are flocking into Devon wanting to please Klaus. One word from him and your family will be dead so if you don't want that to happen then you will do everything we say." The fearful look in Ron's eyes told me that they had hit a weak spot.

"And what am I here for?" I shouted. "Good luck finding something to stop me from killing you."

Dave laughed and soon Alex joined in too. "We can kill you before you can even blink. Don't mess with your elders. Do everything we say and you may just survive this."

After that they left, leaving us on our own. Ron slowly crawled towards me and when he finally reached past the barrier I gave him some blood to heal. He again seemed to be in extreme agony as he healed.

"Looks like we're stuck here for now," I said.

"Not necessarily," Ron said. "If I can get a good wand then I can break the boundary spell."

"Well, let's work on that then."

* * *

 

_Present day_

Damon got up in a flash of movement. He was covered in sweat and it took him some time to gain his bearings. "I don't remember everything. Why don't I remember everything?" he asked.

Bonnie sighed in relief before answering, "The magic is too strong. I could only barely make you remember temporarily. The seal is repairing itself using your innate magic."

Damon remained quite for some time, examining himself. "I feel weak," he finally said.

"Probably temporary, as your magic is being used," Bonnie replied. "What did you remember Damon?"

"A way to save Elena, and it's on its way." Damon replied. He stood up completely and turned to leave. Standing outside, near the doorway was Ron looking around. His eyes seemed to glaze over the house as if it wasn't there. Steeling himself to show no emotion, Damon stepped outside. Immediately, Ron focused his eyes on him. "Bonnie, stay inside."

"Long time no see," Ron said, hugging Damon who stayed still.

"Before I forget about you, I need your help." Damon said, stepping back.

"Of course," Ron said, judging that this wasn't a happy meeting. Damon needed him and it wasn't to fix a broken tea set.

Quickly, Damon explained the situation to him. Ron didn't know what to do, exactly. "What is your priority, Damon?"

"Saving Elena. And keeping her safe after, by killing Klaus."

"Very well, I have something in mind to save Elena. I will need your help with that, but I don't have the means to kill Klaus."

Damon's eyes regained their spark as the hopelessness of the situation dissipated. He seemed full of energy again, "If we can weaken Klaus then Elijah could finish the job."

"Very well. Now here's what we are going to do…"


	3. Sacrifice

 

Elena walked down with the witch, Greta. She could barely see a thing. Suddenly Greta stopped as a faint pop noise was heard. Elena stopped and listened too. A red light soared through the darkness and struck Greta in the back, making her drop unconscious.

Damon came in front of her. "Sorry, Elena." he said as another light struck her.

* * *

Greta woke up remembering that she just tripped over. A quick glance revealed that Elena was still here. She twisted her hands and fire erupted all around them. Greta moved Elena into place and then made a circle of fire around her, magically trapping her in. Before long, the werewolf and the blond vampire were also there.

"I am sorry Caroline," Elena said.

"Its not your fault, Elena."

"Oh, shut up!" Greta said and silenced them with a spell. The time of talking was over.

Klaus appeared in the clearing as everything was ready. "I have spent five hundred years looking for this," he said giving Greta the moonstone. "I hate to part with it."

"The moon is past its apex," she said. "Remember everything you need to do?"

"I remember."

Greta dropped the moonstone on the altar in front of her and released the spell.

Klaus walked to the werewolf, as Greta released the spell trapping it. The wolf seemed to gather his wits and attacked Klaus but he was thrown away easily. Albeit, without his heart. Caroline screamed, breaking through the spell but she was killed just as easily.

Elena seemed oddly silent as Klaus moved towards her. It was as if those deaths didn't mean much to her. He wondered if so little had broken her spirit. Where was the Petrova fire?

Not wasting time, he sped behind her. He had waited so long for this moment and now it was finally here. Slowly, as if committing every detail to his memory he drank from her. He wrapped his arms around her as she grew weak. He felt her life give way to death. It had finally arrived. Her death, and his rebirth.

He felt himself changing. He felt the pull of the moon, itching to bring out the beast trapped inside of him. As he was about to turn, a sudden force of magic hit him. Disoriented, he looked around to find the Bennett witch casting the spell, and Stefan killing Greta. He felt himself weaken, inching closer to death every second. At the brink of his end, the witch stopped and his brother appeared. "Elijah."

In the confusion, Damon silently took away Elena's body.

Elijah punched his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart. "In the name of our family, Niklaus..." he said twisting Klaus's heart.

"I didn't bury them at sea!"

"What?"

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Bonnie shouted.

"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother."

Elijah appeared to have second thoughts about killing his brother.

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie said.

"You'll die" Elijah replied.

"I don't care."

Elijah looked down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan.

"I'm sorry." Elijah said and before anybody could react, sped away with his brother.

* * *

Carrying her to a secluded spot in the forest, Damon placed Elena's body down gently. Before his eyes, the body changed back to that of Ron.

"You better come back, Ron" he said and fed him his blood. For a long time nothing happened, but then his body slowly started to move. Twisting in pain, he sat up.

"That went well," Ron stated.

"As well as can be expected. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling-" his voice was cut off as a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. Soon after, he fainted in Damon's arms.


	4. Blood Matters

Damon didn't know what was wrong and he had rushed to the hospital with Ron. They were still doing tests to find out what was wrong with him. His mood didn't improve when the news of Elijah's betrayal arrived. In turn, he informed the others that Elena was completely safe and healthy.

A doctor finally came out of the room, moving straight towards him. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's hard to know how it started, but his blood is being rejected by his own body. If I didn't know any better then I would say that it wasn't his blood at all."

Damon cursed under his breath. Of course, they had been so stupid. Ron had told him once in his tales that Polyjuice potion was only meant for humans and Elena wasn't entirely human. "What can we do?"

"I would suggest a blood transfusion but there's no way to know what kind of blood he needs if his own blood is being rejected. Not quickly, anyway. Even then, it will only buy us some time..."

Damon looked her straight in the eyes and spoke, power present in the air around them. "Prepare for a blood transfusion from me to him. Sedate him as best you can as long as it's safe."

Damon knew that this wasn't going to be easy for Ron. Wizards react adversely to vampire blood. While it still healed them, they experience severe pain. Unfortunately, they didn't have time to find another way. It would have to do, for now.

It wasn't long before everything was prepared for the transfusion and the process had started.

Damon lay still, feeling the blood drain out of him as he slowly grew weaker. Once this was done, he was going to drink so much blood. He had already compelled the staff to give blood to himself and keep them both a secret.

* * *

 

The first thing Ron felt as he became conscious was pain. The next thing was confusion as he looked around. From the looks of it he was in a muggle hospital. On the other side of him was Damon, connected to pipes that seemed to be providing blood to him. Going by the fact that he was in great pain, it wasn't too hard to figure out what had happened.

Damon had given him his blood and now he was restoring himself. But why was it necessary? Thinking back, he remembered what he had done and almost fell off his bed. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How had he not taken into account such a simple thing. Of course Elena hadn't been special just because her ancestor was used in some spell. The doppelgängers had been here long before it. They were a creature of their own. The blood being the most magical part of them, the part that wasn't entirely human and which had refused to be removed by polyjuice potion. Just as what happened to Hermione.

If his luck was to be consistent then whatever creates the blood may also be that of Elena's. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Damon woke up.

"Say it, I'm doomed." Ron said, wincing at the pain.

"You're doomed." Damon replied. "But I have saved quite a few doomed people today so I'm quite optimistic."

"Not everyone, the wolf and the blond died..."

"And no one else is going to join them. Not today." Damon said and unhooked the pipes. Ron did the same and followed after him.

* * *

 

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, not liking the silence. He needed something to take his mind away from the pain.

"To a witch I know," Damon said as he parked the car in front of a house.

"If I can get to a magical hospital then I'm sure this can be fixed." Ron said to Damon.

"Do you know any in the immediate region?"

"No..."

"Then this is your best bet."

"I can send a message, Hermione would come." Ron said and tried casting a patronus. Instead of silver mist coming out, nothing happened. What had happened?

"I guess you're stuck with this plan."

They got out and Damon rang the bell. It was opened by a girl who Ron assumed to be Bonnie.

Damon explained the situation to Bonnie. Bonnie, for her part cast some spells on Ron.

"You are right about Elena's blood being produced inside you." Bonnie said. "Damon's blood should help you out for the next 60 to 120 days before it is completely removed."

"Why can't I do magic?" Ron asked.

"As far as I can tell, your magic is busy fighting the vampire blood. As long as this large quantity of the blood is present, you won't be able to do magic." Bonnie replied.

"No!" Damon snapped. "You have to fix it."

"It's okay Damon...I'll be fine. I just have to find a magical community." Ron said, trying to placate Damon.

"You know we have no way to do so if we don't know the secret. We can't just sit around and wait for a magical person to come around."

Ron sighed and nodded in acceptance, "I can go to Britain the muggle way. You should go back to Elena."

"I am not leaving you."

"If I can't do magic then she has most certainly woken up. You should go to her." Ron insisted. Damon wanted to argue but finally agreed.

"I want to talk to you alone." Damon said. Bonnie silently went away.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I will forget this soon," Damon started. "Before I go away and "Damon" takes over. I just want to say, thank you."

Ron clasped a hand on his shoulder, "You will remember this, and that's enough."

"I will get the plane booked. You don't have to worry about it." Damon said.

"Thanks, mate."

"It's goodbye then, I suppose?"

"Yes, it is."


End file.
